Cherry and Ice forever, right?
by icefeather98
Summary: this is actually the first story i've ever written, so I hope you enjoy it. It's kinda a sappy love story, I don't know how to describe it.
1. part 1

Cherry Slushie

It started after the heartbreak with Thorn, I would sneak peeks of Thorn at lunch and ask "_whos that kid next to him?"_ I asked Thorn , he said that it was his best friend cherry.

Now, ive gotten my heartbroken a lot of times, so i wasn't that surprised after Thorn broke it. And of course i would find somebody new to like, I always did, they would just break it again. so i thought _"ok, cherry, i might just like you, and you'll end up just breaking my heart"_. So today in social studies, cherry got up to present a project, for the first time his face made me happy, so i smiled, which just made thorn who was sitting next to me (we were now friends) say _"oh, somebody has a crush"_ i told him to shut up. he knows who i might like, wow. now i attempt to look for cherry's face in the hallways. it might just be a waste of time.

when i got home from school, i looked in the bathroom mirrior, yup, same freckles, same amber eyes, same short and curly black hair. i frowned, _"who could like that", "maybe cherry" _was the response my mind gave me, i didn't like it, so i pushed it to the back of my mind. i got to the piano and played my favorite song wind flame, a famous singer/songwriter.i sang to, i liked to sing, i just didn't know if i was good or not. i flopped onto my bed, again, thinking of Thorn. I keep telling myself i'll probably never be completley over him, it was probably true, his brown eyes and hair, and his overall personality was just like me, maybe thats why i thought it would ever happen between us. My friend Carrot had told me that me and Thorn would be perfect together, and i actually belived him! now i think more carefully about everything anybody says to make sure it can actually happen before i believe it. Ive always been careful about who i let in, only a lucky few have ever been actually let in. my best friend Leaf, Carrot, and Thorn.

My thoughts float to Cherry, his light brown hair and brown eyes, and that goes along with a person who has a great personality. a minor setback is that he's best friends with Thorn, it would just be awkard. so now i listen to music, and attempt to sort out my feelings and weigh me and Cherrys chances. soon i go to bed. i woke up around 3, _"woah, that was a weird dream"_ i thought. it had me,Cherry and Thorn in it. me and cherry had been together a few days, we were sitting together at lunch when Thorn had come up and told cherry that i still loved him and that i was using him to make Thorn jealous. when i told cherry that i loved him and that it wasn't true he didn't believe me, and he ended up, just breaking my heart, wierd. i look at that clock, _"great, 2 hours till i have to get up"_, i soon fall back asleep.

I woke up to a radio, ughh, school. when my bus got to school, i went in for breakfast, well, to talk with my friends when i was supposed to buy breakfast. but today, the principal was making sure everysingle person who came in bought breakfast. Carrot got past and got to hang out with his friends. i had to stand in line with a 7th grader and pretend that i was their friend buying breakfast with him. so long to that plan. ha, i havent seen cherry yet today, _"wait why, would i care if ive seen cherry yet, weird"_today in 4th hour, i smiled and waved at cherry, and i got a confused look back. hey at least i tried. today at lunch they had cherry slushies, and of course cherry had to get one, i laughed out loud, and some people looked at me strange. _"great" _i thought _"people think im crazy"_. as i was sitting there, thorn came and sat next to me, _"oh god, this cant be good"_, and he started talking.

thorn: _ice_

me:_yeah thorn_

thorn:_have you noticed, my friend cherry?_

me:_yeah, i know cherry, why?_

thorn:_well, he kinda likes you._

me:_wow, uhhh, ok_

thorn:_well!_

me:_what?_

thorn:_do u like him to?_

me:_ i guess, sure. _

thorn:_well im gona go now, bye._

me:_bye_

well, i guess what he had to say was good. but i wasn't sure if he was serious or not, comon someone liking me?, thats hard to believe. as i was walking out of the school, someone tapped me on the shoulder, it was cherry and he looked nervous.

cherry:_hey ice, can i ask you something_

me:_sure what is it?_

cherry:_would you mind going out with me._

me: _no, yes that sounds great_

_cherry: ok_

We stood there in awkard silence, until he hugged me and said he had to go, so we said goodbyes and went to our buses.

I walked onto the bus in half shock, _"had that really just happend, i guess it was, it seemed real enough"_. guess im taken now. when i told everybody the next day, leaf freaked, carrot didnt care, and blue was jealous that she didnt have a bf yet, and night just laughed. well, my amazing life was cut short on wednesday, at lunch. me and cherry were sitting together at a table when suddenly thorn said something that shocked :_hey, ice i know what game your playing._

me:_ i dont know what your talking about? _

_"oh god, its happening" i tought._

thorn:_comon, you think you can steal my best friend, u still love me, your using cherry to make me jealous_

me:_ wah, no i really am over you and i like cherry, and would never do something like that._

cherry: _ice! were through! i really thought that for once a girl would like me, guess not. _

me:_ cherry, dont listen to him, hes lying!_

thorn:_haha, like i would lie, he believes me._

cherry walked away, i was almost crying, and i wanted my fist to meet thorns face. thorn put his arm around me, and said now that cherrys gone we can be together. i couldn't hold in my anger any longer. "_hey thorn,it's time for your face to meet a new friend" _i said, he turned to look at me _"wha-" _he was cut short as my fist rammed square into his nose, he fell to the ground. i ran and hid in the bathroom until lunch was over, i can't believe that had just happend.

"_I don't think i'll ever be able to face, look, or talk to cherry ever again". _I had told leaf everything, she had felt sorry,and when i had told carrot, he felt sorry to, he knew what a heartbreak felt like though. that night in bed, i was really starting to miss cherry, it had been all thorns fault, why did he have to do that?, why had he said he didn't like me, when he aviously had a lot?. well, thorn was always hard to understand. i wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow.I woke up to my alarm, _"oh god"_ i thought_ "schools gona be interesting today!"_. The first person i talked to was my friend blue, she got mad at me for punching thorn because she liked him, she didn't seem to care about what he had done to me. oh well. cherry and some of his friends, including thorn, walked past, me and cherrys eyes met, but he just glared. now i felt like it was my fault for what had happend. even though it wasn't.

4th hour i hung out with carrot, i couldnt look at thorn or cherry, well, they looked like they were in a deep conversation, and at lunch i heard that they had gotten in a fight, i felt bad, they had been such good friends.

late that night, as i was almost alseep, i got a text from thorn, _"great, what does he want, hasn't he done enough alerady"_ i opened it and it said _"im sorry" _i said ok,than he explained how he didnt realize how much me and cherry had liked eachother, and how heartbroken cherry is. than he asked if he forgave me and if we could be friends again. my heart pounded, should i let him in again?. i decided to give him a second chance.

well, now i had to talk to cherry, he had basketball on tuesdays, so i convinced my mom to let me stay after school on tuesday. as cherry was walking out of the gym, i grabbed his hand and pulled him aside...

cherry:_oh, ice_

me:_look, about what thorn said-_

cherry:_yeah, he told me that he had lied_

me:_oh, and, well thats it than.._

cherry:_so, can we be friends..._

me:_oh, yeah that sounds good._

well at that question, he aviously didn't like me anymore, and why would i think he ever would?. he smiled, i did too, but mine was fake. the next day was horrible, being friends with your ex, when you still like them, it sucks.

that night i got a text from an unknown number...

unknown: _hey_

me:_and who is this?_

unknown:_its cherry!_

me:_ oh, hi_

cherry:_hello, hey i want to get to back together...u game. _

me: _yeah, that sounds great. :)_

cherry:_cool, well i'l see u tomorrow, bye._

me:_ yeah, bye_

the next morning as i was walking in to school, somebody came up and gave me a hug from behind. i spun around, it was cherry, we said hi, hugged, and than went off to seperate groups of people. at lunch, we decided to make names for eachother, he came up with icecream for me, he was my cherry slushie, he loved it. than he whispered in my ear _"well, i guess were an official thing now" "yeah, i guess" _that was my reply. he looked me in the eyes and we both smiled and then and we hugged. suprisingly, my mom let me go to cherrys house after school, we just did homework.

when we were done with homework we just went up to his room and sat next to eachother on the bed. it was just silence until he said_ "ice, i think i love you" _my breath caught in my throat, had he really just said he might love me. _"i just might love you to" _he leaned toward me, i leaned to, we met in the middle. when we pulled away, he smiled and put his arm around me. _"was that really that my first kiss?"_ i thought, guess it was. i smiled back.

now, we just layed next to eachother on his bed, holding hands. ok, i had to force the next words out of my mouth, i just had to ask..

me_: hey, have you had any other girlfriends?_

cherry:_ no, ur my first girlfriend. u?_

me: _your the first guy that has ever liked me, and my first boyfriend. _

he now sits up and looks down at me, confused.

_cherry: i just don't get it though.._

now i sit up

_me: excuse me, what?_

_cherry: why you haven't had any other bf's, ur funny, nice, and really pretty. your everything i've ever wanted, you have a perfect laugh and smile, your like a sister were so alike. and your not a girly-girl, ive always wanted a tomboyish gf that i could talk videogames and sports with, and just hang and not be all mushy all the time. _

_me: well, im to shy for any boy to notice me so.._

_cherry:shy? you!_

_me:well i'm not shy around you, and thanks for saying im pretty, i don't think i am. and about all the other things you said, it means a lot. _

_cherry: well you are and always will be mine. _

_me: i agree with that. _

we layed back down and just as he was gona say something, we heard footsteps. we sat up and acted like we had been looking at a book. it was his mom telling us that my mom would be here in a few moments.

cherry:_ whew! that was close, hey can we say this was our first date_

he was holding back laughter

_me:yeah, that was close. and you know what, that can be our first date. _

we hugged, both of us cracking up. than i had to leave, so we said good-byes and i left.

The next day was friday, because cherry didnt play football, i just wore one of his sweatshirts that had his last name on it. so whenever we would see eachother in the hallway, he would say _"theres my girl"_, and i would smile and agree. In social studies, the teacher decided that we were going to change seats. so now instead of cherry sitting diagnol behind me, he sits on the other side of the row im in, and thorn sits in one of the front rows, and carrot sat behind me, at least i had carrot, for i didn't have any of my friends that were girls in that class. than carrot decided that he would yell across the room _"HI CHERRY" _i cracked up, so did carrot, cherry looked at us and laughed and waved back at carrot, and mouthed the words "i love you" to me, i just made a heart with my hands and laughed. were gona laugh about that for a while.

it's been 2 weeks since me and cherry got back together, my heart pounded every time i would see him, i hope it was the same for him. by now every 8th grader knew we were together, that meant some people would say "awww, they're so cute, and they're perfect for eachother", others were haters, girls, they must have liked cherry to, they would say "wow, i cant believe their going out, they're so wrong for eachother, he'd be way better off with me!" the haters would sometimes bother us, but than cherry would squeeze my hand or put his arm around me to say that he didn't care about what they said, and it actually made me feel better.

i thought that for this being cherrys first relationship, that we was doing amazing, and i thought i was doing good too. he made me feel lighter and more happier every time i saw him, and it would bring a smile to my face, and i must have been doing the same thing, because every time he saw me he would smile. that night around 1:oo in the morning, i got a text from cherry, of course it didn't bother me, i loved him.

cherry:_ hey, i got some bad news.._

me: _what is it :(_

cherry: _im so sorry..._

_me: what is it...you know you can tell me :(_

_cherry: it wasn't my decision, i just found out, but were moving to Alabama..._

_me: WHAT WHEN ALABAMA!_

_cherry: were moving to alabama, on tuesday, and yes, alabama. _

_me: but, but, just no... :(_

_cherry: im so sorry ice, i don't want to go, but they don't care cause they don't know were together, and even if they did, i doubt that would stop them. im sorry :(_

_me: i understand, but, i can't believe your just leaving me and everybody, just like that..._

_cherry: yeah, me to, well im gona go now, i'll see you on monday, love you..._

_me: bye, love ya to.._i almost started crying, but my heart of stone kinda wouldn't allow it. after all the tears that had been shed my whole life...my heart had become like stone and right now, it wouldn't let me cry, in a way.

on monday when i walked into school, cherry was there waiting for me, i ran up to him and we hugged, i said "lifes getting in the way" but it was muffled by his shoulder, he must have heard me cause he pushed me away and held me by my shoulders and looked at me, hie eyes were filled with tears, now mine were. "i know, but it wasn't my decision and i just found out last night" he said, his voice was breaking, "no, it's ok i understand" i fake smiled, he saw that it was fake and that i had to force it, which just made him pull me into another big hug. when we were done, we said bye and went to talk with our friends.

that day, in the hallway we would hug and say"see ya later", we tried to make the best of the time we had left together, and it just made us sadder. at the end of the day, when we hugged before we departed to get on the bus, i felt like i was loosing him, but i wasn't loosing yet, tomorrow i would loose him. when i was about to walkj away he whispered just so i could hear it "it feels like im never gona see you again, but i will tomorrow" i couldn't believe it, he feels the same way i do, i hugged him again, and said "i feel the same way" and got on my bus.

the next night, my mom had let me go to cherrys house to say goodbye, our parents were talking outside, while me and cherry were standing alone in his empty room, we just stood there until he started talking...

cherry:_so...this is it_

_me:i wish it wasn't _

_cherry: me to _

his mom yelled for him to hurry up that they were gona leave in a few, as i turned to walk away he grabbed my shoulder and i turned around, and i saw him cry for the first time. and that made me cry to, we hugged for what seemed like forever until he pulled away and said

cherry:_ i guess, i'm breaking up with you now..._

_me: oh, ok than _

he now whispered

_cherry: i love you and i will never love anybody else, just you, and i will never forget you. _

_me: i love you to, and don't worry, you'll be my first and last bf_

he kinda laughed at that and hugged me again, his mom called to come down and that it was time to leave. again, i turned to leave and he jumped in front of me and grabbed my shoulders and kissed me, it was the happiest and the saddest 5 seconds of my life. when we were done we held hands and walked to the front door, we unlatched hands as he opened the door, he said "i love you, bye" and i almost started crying again "i love you too, and i hope we see eachother again, bye" i choked the words out and we walked out, him into his car, and me into mine, and they drove off seperate ways, each carrying a person whos life had been changed and heart had been broken, again.

but that wouldn't be the last time they saw eachother.

this is really the first story i've ever wrote, please comment and your gona have to read part 2 to find out what happens. that is coming out soon.


	2. part 2

recap of part one: we walked out, him into his car, and me into mine, and they drove off seperate ways, each carrying a person whos life had been changed and heart had been broken, again. and at that, the rain started to fall from the skies, would they ever be blue again?.

but that wouldn't be the last time they saw eachother.

Cherry Slushie part 2

when I had gotten home, I went straight to my room, trying to think of life without Cherry, it made me almost cry. But I didn't let myself, crying wouldn't solve or help anything. My life was going to be horrible for a while, and I hope that it would just blow over fast, and that I would be able to move on, i'd done it in the past easily, so i hoped that I would just do the same.

The next day was wednesday, and people at school noticed that cherry wasn't by my side, and they asked where he was. when I told girls they would say "awww, you poor thing!", and boys that asked and heard what had happend would just say "oh, ok" and walk away, but i didn't expect them to feel sorry, i didn't expect anyone to feel sorry. for some reason, that I didn't understand, cherrys phone number had been changed, we couldn't even call or text eachother, he was really gone.

now that i had a lot of freetime, i had more time to play piano, and figure out songs, i got pretty good i think. and thats how i would spend my nights and afternoons. i got really good at this one song, and when no one was around i'd even sing to it. i still didn't know how i sounded, i'd rather not know. also, school was getting better, even though cherry was on my mind 24/7, my heart didn't hurt as much as it had the first few days. I was going to make it through this. my life would never be the same, i wonderd if i would ever love or like a boy again. i had done it in the past, i could do it again. sometimes, every single word that came out of my mouth would be about cherry, and my friends would stop me before the tears started falling, or i got to carried away, as in saying "why did he have to leave" in the middle of passing time, people thought i was crazy, but who said i wasn't just a little bit.

well, today in social studies we changed seats and the teacher called my name and pointed to a seat, and than she must not have took cherrys name off the list, because for the chair in front of me, she said cherrys name, I could feel the pain in my heart swelll up again. the teacher realized that he was gone and put thorn in front of me, i was glad we could finally sit next to eachother. thorn gave me a look that said he understood what i must have been feeling when she said his name, he hadn't been himself lately, it was hard to see him like that. to me, it seemed like we were the only two people that cared cherry had moved, i bet to other people it looked as if we were acting like he died or something. oh well. guess i was right from the beginning, my heart was just gona get broken again. thorn turned around and told me a joke, aviously trying to cheer me up, it worked and i smiled, the first real one in a long time. man was i glad to have someone like him around.

it's been two weeks since cherry has moved, he's on my mind less and less every day, and i'm about over my heart break, but i wasn't ready for a new relationship, i didn't like anybody else, and i probably never would. i decided to do something, i stayed up all night making a song about cherry, i thought it was worthy. i convinced my mom to let me stay after school. leaf did the same, i told her to meet me in the music room where there was a piano. we sat down on the piano bench next to eachother. "wana see something" i asked, "sure" she replied, i pulled out the crinkled peice of notebook paper, she read it over, "not bad" she said. "wana hear it?", i asked a little scared, "fine with me", i stood up and closed my eyes, and i started to sing the famillar words, about 10 seconds in she stopped me "yeah?" i asked "thats better than not bad, thats really good, you can sing, im jealous." i smiled, i had never thought people would like my singing or lyrics. "oh, thanks" 'you may continue", i continued, when i was done she clapped and i bowed. she than told me to sing it again, i did and she messed around with the piano, in about 30 minutes, we had something that kinda sounded like a song. i was surprised that she could play piano, i hadn't known she was so good at it.

my parents were gona be there in around 15 minutes, and hers in less, so we headed to the front door, her parents were waiting, we said bye and she got in the car and left, i though i was all alone until my parents were coming to get me, when suprisingly, thorn came walking out the doors and sat down on a bench, he montioned for me to sit next to him, so i did. "i miss cherry" were the first words out of his mouth, "me to" i said...

thorn:"he really liked you"

me:"i know..."

thorn:"i'm not helping, am i"

me:"no"

he frowned, he hadn't been his happy self ever since cherry left. neither had I.

thorn:"it's going to take a while to get back to ourselves, you know life without him"

me:"i guess"

thorn:"at least you have me, I think"

he said it slowly as if i was going to get mad

me:"sure'

i smiled to let him know i wasn't mad.

me:"hey, wana see something"

thorn:"sure"

i pulled out the song and gave it to him. he read over it.

thorn:"thats pretty epic, i didn't know you sing"

me:"niether did I"

thorn:"i can sing"

before I could reply he started singing, he was really really good.

me:wow, that was amazing

thorn:thanks, now you have to sing!

me: WHAT

thorn: comon, I dare you to.

me:fine!

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, and sang.

thorn:thats pretty good

me:thanks

i started feeling, just awkard, this was just like when I liked him. laughing and acting like we were best friends. than, he grabbed my hand and looked away. "oh god no" i thought

me:thorn, no, what are you doing?

thorn: oh my gosh, i shouldnt of held your hand, you just looked so sad, im sorry!

he was freaking out. just like cherry had done at times when I got a little mad.

me:no, no it's ok

thorn:no it's not, im so sorry!

me:really! it's ok, you have helped me the most through this, you make me forget about cherry, thank you.

thorn:oh, well, your welcome

he still looked unsure, so i smiled and gave him a hug, and a teasing punch. now he looked better. my parents pulled up, I told him i'd see him tomorrow and he said bye. I got in the car. "he reminds me way to much of cherry sometimes" i thought "is that a bad thing or a good thing?".

that night I was just lying in bed, it was around 1 in the morning, and i was the only one up. i wasn't tired, just bored. usually on nights like this I would text cherry, but i culdn't, so i just decided to text thorn.

me:hey, you sleeping?

thorn:no, y?

me: i can't sleep

thorn:me neither,i was thinking about stuff.

me:my heart used to feel so light, now its just numbed pain i guess.

thorn:that was random, but maybe if we find somebody else for you, your heart and mind would forget cherry

me:i couldnt do that to cherry, we made a promise...

thorn:he dont have to know, comon, would you rather be alone and miserable your whole life bacause of a promise, or be happy again?

me:i'd like to be happy again.

thorn:than well find you somebdy.

me;ok, thanks

thorn:welcome, im going to bed now, ttyl

me:bye.

I couldnt picture me and somebody else together, but i thought comon, it's not ike cherry was the one, right?. than i realized why i had been so nice and trusting to thorn lately, he reminded me a lot of cherry, everyday. maybe cherry was still heartbroken, missing me, or he has a new gf, and totally forgets about me. i didnt want to think about that now. i drifted into sleep, just to be woken up by my alarm in a few hours. at least it was a friday. it had been about 3 weeks since cherry moved, i didnt use the trem "left" anymore,i used the word moved.

me,thorn, and leaf had become really close thorn invited me and leaf over to spend the night, it was around sunset. first we went outside and played basketball he was pretty good and beat us both. it was almost dark, so we went inside and layed out our sleeping bags. than we watched tv until around 10. we got bored so we played truth or dare, than we paused the game and went and got popcorn, than went back to playing, around 11 leaf fell asleep. me and thorn were the only ones up and he was inbetween me and the sleeping leaf. it was my turn to ask truth or dare. he chose truth and i thought of a question.

me:who do you think is perfect for me besides cherry?

thorn:ohhh, uhhhh...

me:yeah...

he got a pen and wrote something on his hand, looked away, and than showed me what he had wrote. "i dont like you like that a lot, but i think the awnser is me."

me:oh...

thorn:sorry

me:hey, theres no ned to be sorry, im not mad.

thorn:you sure

me:im sure, but i cant play this game, espically with you...

as soon as i said the last words, i regreted them, he got really mad, layed down and turned his back to me.

thorn: i knew you hated me.

me;thorn, im sorry, i didnt mean that, and i dont hate you...

he rolled over and faced me. i was sitting criss cross.

thorn:it's ok, and plus, cherry dosent have to know about you and somebody else, nobody has to know.

me: i know that, and i agree with it. nobody has to know about you.

put

i dont know what was going through my mind, but what i let myself do, i knew i was gona regret it.

thorn:what are you saying, about me?

me:nobody has to know about you...and me

i layed down next to him, and leaned over and whispered into his ear "nobody has to know" and he was really surprised when i kissed him on the cheek. i gave him a hug, he hugged back, but he didnt let go, and thats how we fell asleep. i was glad the next morning when me and thorn woke up before leaf. it would have been awkard to explain to her why me and him had fell asleep holding hands and stuff. i didnt know what to say about me and him, were we together, was that a one night thing, i didnt know. all i knew is that we had to keep it a secret, from everybody.

i went and got dressed in his bathroom, while he was getting dressed in his closet. as i was walking out of the bathroom, he was waiting,i went and gave him a big hug, he pulled away and said "we gotta keep this a secret" "i know". we were silent until he grabbed my hand and said "follow me, i gotta show you something" "ok". he led me into his basement, it was paradise (authors note:that last line sounded wrong). he had a mini stage, it had a piano, a drum set, and 2 gutairs. i put my hands over my mouth "this is amazing!" he looked proud "isnt it". i ran up and started playing the piano, he came and sat next to me. he put his hands on mine and started to teach me random christmas song. than I went over to one of the gutairs, i attempted to play, guess gutairs arent my thing. he came behind me and put his arms around me and was teaching me how to play, when we noticed someone coming down the stairs, he quickly pulled away, and i put the gutair down, it was leaf, 'there you guys are, just leave me up alon!" i walked over to her "hahaha, sorry, but you were asleep and we didnt want to wake you". now thorn walks over and asks if he can talk to me "oh, sure" i say, leaf looks kinda suspicious. he leads me across the room. and whisperres

thorn:do you trust her

me:yeah...why?

thorn: i was thin-

me:WE CANT

thorn:we both trust her, its just awkard with her not knowing...

me:fine, but im not the one thats gona tell her.

thorn:ok

he grabs my hand and we walk back over to leaf, she widens her eyes as she sees us holding hands.

leaf:no, are you two...no

me;leaf,listen

thorn:leaf, we tust you, can you keep a huge secret?

me;you cant tell a soul, it will ruin our lives.

thorn:well, our love life

leaf:you guys are finally together, arent you.

thorn:yeah, but you cant tell a soul.

me: leaf, were trusting you

leaf: ice, i dont believe this, how could you do this to cherry

me:im over cherry

thorn:no your not, i know that from last night.

leaf:am i glad i fell asleep early, i dont even wana know what you two lovebirds did...

me: woah there!

thorn:you sure you dont wana know...

me:thorn we didnt do anything.

leaf: oh, ok, hahaha

thorn:you wish we did

thorn hugs me and kisses me on the neck. i smile. leaf looks weirded out "i knew you two would get together sooner or later after cherry moved, im fine with it, just dont love on eachother with me around, please". thorn stops and turns around, "why, do you feel left out, you want some of this" and he goes over and hugs her. i laugh and go join in. It feels so different around thorn now that were together. I cant believe it though. Im not over cherry, but i always still liked thorn just a little. and i guess it bloomed when he liked me back. i just hoped leaf wouldnt tell anyone.

leaf left about an hour before i had to leave. as soon as she left thorn said "finally, we have some alone time, lets go up into my room" "sure". when we got there, i plopped down onto the bed, thorn came up and pushed me onto my back, and when i tried to get back up, he was alerady on me. "thorn, what are you doing" "what does it look like" "ummm,tho-" i was cut short as he kissed me, i pushed him away. "thorn, wha-" he kissed me again, my heart melted and i gave in and kissed him back. he paused "do you consider this rape?" "no, were just kissing" "ok" he layed back down and we started kissing again. and that turned into making-out that lasted a few mins. i finally got enough strength to turn him over so that i was on top. he looked happy, and i started laughing "whats so funny?" he asked "i dont know" " we just got done making-out for the first time, and you laugh" "well sorry" i turned over so that i was next to him, now i was having a total flashback of when me and cherry had kissed the first time on his bed. "hey, this was how me and cherry were when we both had our first kiss" "hahaha, that was my first time making-out" "mine to" we cracked up for no apperent reason.

my laughing died as i thought more and more of cherry. my eyes swelled up with tears, thorn noticed that he was the only one laughing and turned over to look at me. when he saw me i sat up and looked away. "hey, you okay icey" "i dont think so" he pulls me into his lap and arms. and squeezes me."you okay, really im concerned, you just started crying, you can tell me" he sounded really worried. "im okay now" i said wiping the tears from my eyes. "i was just thinking of cherry, thats all" "well, do you need cheering up, trust me i can cheer you up" "are you gona make-out with me again" "do you want me to?" "thats a trick question" he laughed "i guess it is". i sat up now,and hugged him around the neck. "thanks, you were right, you can cheer me up" "no poblem, anything for my icey" i laughed.

we both jumped as his older brother walked in, "well, listen to these lovebirds" "oak! how long were you listening" he laughed and tried to copy me "oh romeo, are you gona make-out with me again" we all laughed really hard. than he walked out. "well than" i said. "yup" he sounded kinda nervous, and when i looked at him, i met a pair of brown eyes. i smiled and layed againist him. he put his arms around me, i sighed "im so glad were together, i really needed someone like you" "ha, me to". those were so familliar, than it hit me, thats what cherry had said to me, _"ice, im so glad were together"_. i pushed the thougth to the back of my mind, i didnt care about me and cherry anymore, i cared about me and thorn. and it felt good to move on and have somebody else there.


	3. part 3

recap of part 2

those words were so familliar, than it hit me, thats what cherry had said to me, _"ice, im so glad were together"_. i pushed the thougth to the back of my mind, i didnt care about me and cherry anymore, i cared about me and thorn. and it felt good to move on and have somebody else there. cherry was just a distant bad memory.

Part: 3

school was hard, me and thorn couldn't hug, or say goodye at the end of the day, people that would hear would know about us. we stuck to texting. and once a week i would go over to his house, or he would come over to mine. it was usually his house because my mom didnt like him much, and we couldnt sit next to eachother or hold hands cause in my house, you don't have any privacy. his mom loved me, i dont know why, she just did. And i liked his house better, it was a lot bigger and we had his room and the basemet to have time alone together, it was usually his room where we would do homework together or hug on eachother, and in the basement, he would teach me how to play instruments and we would just sing and have fun. i thought we were doing pretty good on keeping the secret.

one friday, i was going to spend the night at his house, leaf and blue were supposed to be there, but they couldn't go because of last minute plans. and i didn't realize this till i got there, when he told me. I was kinda scared, and he sensed that, i guess, cause he said "haha, dont worry, i wont make-out with you again by force" and we started laughing "it wasnt by force!" and we laughed harder. his brother oak would sometimes make fun of us, but i trusted him because he didnt tell anybody about us.

we went down into his basement and started playing the piano when he almost yelled "WAIT, I HAVE AN IDEA" and he came over and hugged me. "well, was that your idea" he let go and looked straight into my eyes "we should start a band", "that sounds great". he frowned "you dont seem to excited" he held my hand "i am! dont worry, we could get famous!" i stood up and promised that i was really pumped and he smiled again. I loved to see him smile. and it made me so happy inside, that i literally tackled him with a huge hug, when he regained his balance he kissed me on the forehead and hugged me back.

Thorn started to talk, but i was zoned out, i was thinking.."_me and cherry was really just best friends when we were together, we really didnt hug much and we only talked sports and stuff, not about us. and we didnt do all the mushy love stuff, while me and thorn were hugging and holding hands all the time, wed talk about out future and other things , i don't know which relationship i like better..."_ thorn interrupted my thoughts, he was up in my face saying "hey, hello, ice, anybody home, i asked you something!" i blinked a few times and replied "oh, sorry thorn, i spaced off about something, whatd you ask me?" he laughed, "i asked what our band name should be" i thought "uhhh, i dont know", he looked at me strangely than said "what were you thinking about?" i hesitated "stuff" he smiled, "comon, tell me" "i dont have to", he laughed "you dont have a choice, im forcing you" "hahaha, and what are you gona do exactly" 'tickle you" "what?". he came and started tickling me just as he had said, i am really ticklish too... we both sat breathless on the floor, my sides hurt from laughing, he said "tell me!" "no..." i layed down, only to have him come and lay down next to me, i put my head on his shoulder. he whispered "why dont you want to tell me?", i thought, "because, its personal" he looked at me funny "im your bf, you have to tell me everything, i demand it!" "ha, and im your gf and i choose not to" we both laughed. and than he sat up, and looked at me really serious "ice, im serious..."oh..." "tell me?" i hesitarted "fine" i took a deep breath "i was thinking about...me and cherry an-" he cut me off as he stood up

you gotta stop thinking about him right now" "and why?" he helped me up and grabebd my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes, i blushed. "because, cherry is gone and hes never coming back, you cant live in the past, you have to forget cherry. you have me to help him forget you, remember. and i love you..." i stopped, "thorn, i understand" he looked hurt that i hadnt said i love you back. so i said "im not sure if i love you thorn, but i know i like you a lot" he still wasnt happy. "how did it make you feel that first day we were together, last week, when we kissed, how did you feel?" i stopped to think "uhhh, happy i guess, that the guy i like liked me back, and that he wasnt afraid to kiss me when he wanted to. It was the happiest moment of my life in a while" "oh..." i could tell he was thinking. he let go of my shoulders. and turned away, its never good when he turns away...

when i got in front of him, he pushed me aisde, "were through" he said, i stood there, in shock, my mouth gaping open. i ran up and with all my might spun him around and planted a big kiss on his cheek and gave him a huge hug. i was on the verge of crying, "why" i asked "why are we through" he took a few moments but finally said "because you dont love me, you arent over cherry" ok, that really made me mad"what!, really! just because i dont love you, my bf moved away and broke my heart into peices, than somehow i end up with you" he looked away, but i didnt care, i kept on going. "you expect me to forget about the guy i love, that actually loved me back. just to forget him and love you!, its going to take time thorn. i just cant forget" the tears came "i cant forget, i loved him, thorn, i loved cherry" he looked back at me, his eyes were mad and sad, he said "i dont know what i was thinking, i couldnt loose you, im so sorry, its just hard when you know your gf still loves someone else" he gave me a hug, than asked if we could go up to his room, i agreed.

i sat in his new beanbag chair, while he sat on his bed. it was awkard silence. i looked up "guess we survived our first fight..." he shook his head yes. aviously he didnt want to talk. i thought about how i felt about thorn, "_did i love him? i didnt know if i felt the same way i had about cherry, i just didnt remember..." _i got up and walked up to the bed, he layed down, and i asked "who was your first kiss?" "you" i smiled, "who was your second kiss?" "does the second time i kissed you that day count" "sure" "you" "who was your third kiss" "havent had it yet" "you dont count when we started making-out a kiss?" he smiled "no, we maked-out, it wasnt a kiss" "oh, well who do you want to be your third kiss to be" "i dont know" he sat up. "well im making up your mind" and he stood up and smiled, and than we kissed. we were both sitting on his bed when he decided he was now going to ask me questions "so, who was your first kiss" "cherry" "hmmm, who was your second" "cherry..." "ok, who was your third" "you" he laughed, "finally, i come into the picture" "hahaha, yeah". he was thinking, "what did you and cherry do for your first kiss?" "oh, well we just sat o his bed and he said _ice i think i love you _and started leaning in to me when i said _me to _and than we just kissed for like 5 seconds" "hmm, our first kiss was a lot crazier" "haha, it was"

We decided to watch a movie, he wouldnt tell me what it was called but he told me that it would be really funny. so we both got on his bed and he gave me a seperate blanket, apperently he hadnt forgave me yet, he would crack soon though. so we sat up in our own blankets, about 5 minutes into the movie he layed down on his side in front of me. and he was right, the movie was hillarious. about halfway through, he sat up and pulled my blanket off and leaned up againist a pillow and held open his blanket for me. "you sure your not mad anymore?" he sighed "i cant stay mad at you" and i smiled and coverd up with him, he was propped up on a pillow so i just layed on my side and hugged him while i turned my head and let it rest on his chest. i sighed, we were cool again.

when the movie was over i sat up, and he got up and turned the light on, than he turned the tv off and than he turned a little lamp on his desk on, than turned thelight off. i got out my pillow and set it on the oppisite side of the bed, and pulled the covers around me, he was getting settled in. he sighed and mumbled something that sounded like "good night icey" and so i just said "night thorn". it had been about 20 minutes and it was around 12. i was almost asleep when i sensed movement, i just guessed that it was his cat bothering him, so i ignored it. than, he got up and came down to my side of the bed, and put his pillow next to mine. my heart pounded, what was he doing. he asked if i was awake and i sat up and said yes, and asked him what he was doing, "you dont have to be scared of me you know" i laughed "who said i was scared". he finally layed down next to me and he kept on shivering, so i rolled over to face him and rolled againist him kissed him on the cheek, and hugged him. after a while he pushed me away a little bit and just held my hand. he said "you were smothering me" "haha, sorry". i fell asleep shortly after that.

i woke up the same as we had been watching the movie, i didnt remember falling asleep like that. i just sat there with my eyes open listening to his heart beat, and knowing i belonged to his heart, it made me smile. he woke up around 10 minutes later, stretching his arms up, so i rolled onto my back. and acted like i was asleep, i wasnt ready to get up yet. my peace didnt last long, on the bed he started jumping up and down and yelling "GET UP GET UP" so i opend my eyes and tripped him, he fell back onto the bed, we started cracking up. we went downstairs and ate we were done we went down into his basement. he asked me if I knew the song by fall outu boy called "thanks for the memories" i loved that song. he told me he could play it on the gutair, so I started singng it and he played it. when we were done he called his brother oak downstairs. than he went upsairs his brother looked at me like "what is he doing" i shrugged and said "i dont have a clue"

he came back down with a camera, he winked at me and walked up to oak and said "here, tape us" he walked over and picked up his gutair, "what, thorn, your not serious, right" I could feel my cheeks turning red. he looked at me "your amazing, trust me, lets do this" i still wasn't sure but i said ok. so his brother turned on the camera and started filming. thorn said "this is my friend ice peppen, and im thorn bozitti, and shes gona sing, and im gona play the gutair, ready ice" i hesitated, "yeah, im ready" he smiled at the camera and said "i think a lot of you guys will know this song". and so he said go and he started. i was kinda scared at first, than when it got to the chorus, i just let go and had fun. whenever i looked at thorn, he seemed to be rocking out to. when the song was over, since i was now full of energy, i said to the camera "please, rate and comment", his brother stopped the tape, thorn looked at me "whyd you say that" i smiled "can we put it on youtube" he smiled "sure"

so we uploaded it up to youtube, and didnt really care after that. my parents came and picked me up, and i spent the rest of the saturday and sunday just doing nothing. At school on monday he asked me if i had been checking up on the video and I said no. so he pulled out his Ipod and handed me it and i looked at the screen and i widened my eyes and it said "500" for the views. "its not a lot, but how did that many people see it?" he thought "i dont know" i shrugged and we walked to class. at lunch it was up to 530, "well, in like 3 hours, 30 people saw it" he said, i agreed. and by the end of the day it was up to 600, it didnt rise after that.

thorn attempted to make me sign up for the talent show our school was having, it didnt work, than he told me that cherry would want me to, so i ended up signing up. we signed up together, as a band called "The Forgotten Hearts" i was the one that came up with it. he loved it. over the weekend, i basically spent all saturday and sunday at his house, we would upload more videos to youtube, or just practice the song we were doing for the talent show, we were gona do secrets by one republic, and me and him loved that song. it was a few days before the show and thorn had said that his dad had freaked out when he found out that we were gona be preforming at a show.

me and thorns relationship had thinned, we werent mushy all the time we barely had time for us anymore, it was someoene else, or about music or our performance. i was thinking about breaking up with him, soon i told myself, i had to soon. when his dad had found out about us performing at school, he somehow got a music producer to come and watch us perform, i was scared like 100 times more than i was before, i had heard that he got a few of big name celebrities famous in music. I didnt care, I was just scared and nervous. the night before the show me and him were getting ready to go, he was wearing dark jeans and Osiris with a dark purple plaid shirt and a leather jacket, he had his bangs down in his face. my black curly hair had grown out to past my shoulders so i just kinda curled it a little, i was wearing dark skinny jeans with my Osiris and a dark blue tank top that had sequins and i was also wearing a leather jacket, i had rings on. he said to wait there, and he said to close my eyes.

i sensed him leaving the room, and when he came back and said open your eyes, he had a black leather fingerless glove on, it had engraved into it in fancy lettering "The Forgotten Hearts" i gasped, "I love it!" i said, than he pulled another one out and put it on my hand, "arent these awesome!" i laughed, "amazing". leafs parents were driving us, they were also driving blue, carrot, and night, they were also driving the newest member to our group, her name was Eagle, and everybody noticed sparks between carrot and her. wed have to get them together. when we got to the school and everybody else went and got a seat, me and thorn were backstage with the rest of the people in the talent show, we were the 6th ones to go out of i guessed 20. when the show started i got nervous, and every time they called another act up, i got more and more nervous. finally what seemed like years the lady finally came out and said "the forgotten hearts, we need you guys ready in a few, come over here" so i grabbed thorns hand, i didnt care about what other people thought. we stood offstage until the act was over.

,

then they said "Ok, act 6 is a band called The Forgotten Hearts, made of Ice Peppen and Thorn Bozitti, they will be doing a cover of "secrets. by one republic" we walked out, and people whistled and clapped, i smiled, i was about to have fun. i walked up to the microphone and thorn went and picked up his gutair, he winkled at me and nodded off to the side to the person that had announced us, and the fog started coming out of the sides "this is gona rock" i thought. thorn started playing, and i followed. when thorn hit the last string on his gutair, people stood up and screamedi felt like i was at a concert. the person that announced us came out and told us good job and we walked off stage. he hugged me and we went out into the hallway, i needed to break up with him now, so i told him i wanted to tell him something. so he stoppped and looked at me, i think he knew what was coming. "thorn, i broke lots of huge promises to be with you, and i still dont get why were together, i dont love you and i never will, I dont like you like that anymore, im breaking up with you, were not meant to be" I didnt feel heartbroken, and it wasnt hard to say either, i didnt regret it, i was actually glad that we werent together now. thorn now spoke "ok, i understand" and he walked away. so i just went back backstage. I felt relieved.

we ended up in 2nd, we lost to some guy that rapped his own song. well, i guess i was free now, no thorn, no cherry, it was time to be happy and worry free.

yeah so, please leave reviews of what you think. part 4 will hopefully be coming out soon. Im planning it to have around 6-7 parts.


	4. Part 4

recap of part 3:

i think he knew what was coming. "thorn, i broke lots of huge promises to be with you, and i still dont get why were together, i dont love you and i never will, I dont like you like that anymore, im breaking up with you, were not meant to be" I didnt feel heartbroken, and it wasnt hard to say either, i didnt regret it, i was actually glad that we werent together now. thorn now spoke "ok, i understand" and he walked away. so i just went back backstage. I felt relieved.

we ended up in 2nd, we lost to some guy that rapped his own song. well, i guess i was free now, no thorn, no cherry, it was time to be happy and worry free.

Part 4

After i had broken up with thorn. i really wasnt heartbroken for once. i was a feeling that i had felt since before i had met thorn. and a lot of people noticed it. I wasnt depressed and dark . i was girly and light. inside and out. as i would walk in the halls laughing and messin around with friends people would stare at me like "_is that the same person?"._

thorn had walked up to me a few days later and told me when the music guy was coming to my house, i had totally forgot about him. thorn also told me that when he guy had talked with him after the show that he had refused the offer he had been given because he was more interested in having a baskstball career. I just nodded and said that I was going to be late to class. i didnt really care about thorns life now.

the night the music guy was coming to talk to me, i wore what i called my "rockstar" outfit, basically what i had worn at the talent show. the guy came around 6, he was older and looked very serious. i was suddenly very nervous. he told me to calll him "Mr.k"

mr.k: so, your ice peppen, correct?

he spoke with a little british accent

me: yes thats me..

mr.k: and this is you singing?

he pulled out his labtop and played the vid of me and thorn singing to fall out boy.

me:yes, thats me...

mr.k: kid, i think you have talent, you have a deep voice for a kid your age, your not afraid to rock out. i believe in you

me: oh, uhh, thanks mr.k

mr.k: i know for a fact that i want you on my record label. you will appeal to all ages i believe. i want you to change history with your music, can you do that?

me: ill try, and i would be honerd to be on your record label.

mr.k: ok, i have alerady talked to your parents and they say its ok...

me: its fine with me no doubt.

mr.k: than welcome to grizzily paw records, Ice Peppen.

me: so, when do we start.

he called his manager and told him that i had agreed to jion.

mr.k: my manager wants you flown out to LA by next week.

me: what

mr.k: sorry kid, but thats where our only studio is.

me: no, its ok, i was just worrying about leaving my friends...

mr.k: your not going to be gone forever.

me: i know...so by next week?

mr.k: yes, well see ya in about a week, kid.

me: good bye

he packed up his stuff and i opend the door for him, before he got in his car he said "i believe in you ice" i smiled and waved as he drove away. than i ran to my room and called my best friend leaf and screamed into the phone "IM GOING TO LA IM BECOMIMG FAMOUS AHHHHH!" leaf replied "that was my hearing you damaged..BUT OH MY GOSH NO WAY" "im not joking" "omg, your living the dream girl..." "not without you, ill make you famous to, dont worry" "i knew youd say that" "ahaha, well im gona go, i have to tell everyone else, bye" "bye"

i called blue, light, and eagle. i was scared to call thorn, but i forced myself to.

thorn: hello, what do you want

me: im going to be famous

thorn: so you took the record deal?

me: yup

thorn: can i ask you something

me: yeah sure

thorn: can we get back together

me: sorry, but defintely no

thorn: why exactly

me: i dont like you! we got to serious to fast, i dont like cheating on cherry, and dating you was a huge mistake

thorn: oh...

me: sorry but i gotta go, see ya tomorrow

i hung up, he was so difficult to live with sometimes. if only cherry were here to see this, itd be a lot better.

*SKIPPING TO THE DAY I LEAVE*

When we got off the plane, there was Mr.K and what i guessed was a body guard, He wore all black and was really big. He looked scary. Once we got our luggage Mr.K led us out to a big black SUV. I sat next to a window while Mr.K sat next to me and the body guard at the other window, my parents sat behind us. Mr.K started talking...

Mr.K: so, wana hear the deal im giving you?

Me: sure

Mr.K: you get 2 years., and we help you relaease one album.

Me: sounds good

Mr.K: ok...

Me: and where will we be staying...

Mr.K: in a hotel room.

I nodded and looked out the window at LA. There was a lot of builidings. Just than my phone vibrated in my pocket, i thought it was a txt and ignored it. But than it vibrated again, and i knew it was a call. I looked at Mr.K and said "i need to take this" and pointed at my phone. He smiled and said "no problem"

I answerd my phone.

Me: hello?

Thorn: hi

Me: thorn, make it quick, im on buisness!

Thorn: ok, ok, well cherry goes here on vacation...

Me: really?

Thorn: yeah, at a hotel called "The VaWat". I went with them once, they rent out the master suite for a week...

Me: uhhh...ok

Thorn: you dont believe me, do ya?

Me: not really, but bye

Thorn: uhhh...bye.

I snapped my phone shut. Mr.K asked who it was and i quickly thought of something to say, "uhhh, it was my friend asking how long i was gona be gone..." he smiled and looked away. Now i didnt know if i should believe thorn or not... "what if cherry really is here?" I thought. But i didnt let my hopes up. I just tried not to think about it.

The car stopped. I got out and got my luggage out of the car. Than i looked up at the name of the hotel. I gasped...it couldnt be. The hotel we were staying in was called "The Vawat" i smiled...but than quickly rememberd that thorn could be lying. And it faded. We walked into the lobby and checked in. We were on the third floor near the end of the hallway. The lobby person who had come with us, unlocked the door and gave my dad the key and walked away. The walls were a light greenish blue. And there was a window on the far wall, and two twin size beds. I dumped my stuff on the one nearest to the window and declared it mine. My parents would share the other bed.

I got into my suitcase and put real clothes on, i had been wearing a t-shirt and sweats. Now i wore light colored jeans and a t-shirt with a sweatshirt, i also put on my osiris. Than i asked my parents if i could go down into the lobby. They recuntaly said yes. I took the spare key. I had one goal. When i got down to the lobby, i asked the lobby person if they had a record of who was in each room. He glared at me but gave me a small binder. I thanked him and took it and sat down in a chair that was nearby. I looked through it until i finally found what i wanted to hear. I smiled and whispered to myself "hes here, thorn didnt lie".

I rememberd his room number and closed the binder and walked up to the desk and said thank you to the lobby person who just took it from me and went on with his life. I went back to my room to find my parents looking through a brochure. "Whats that?" I asked, my mom looked up from it and said "its a fancy restaurant me and your dad were thinking of going to tonight, will you be okay alone for a few hours if we go" she raised an eyebrow when she said it. "Yeah. I guess" she smiled and said "than were going". I was happy, "i could go see cherry" is what i was thinking. My dad agreed that they should go now. So they got dressed and left. They left me with the spare key, and told me not to leave the room, only for emergencies.

When they finally left i said "well, this is an emrgency". I walked over to the window and looked down, i waited for them to walk out and get into a taxi. As soon as their taxi pulled away. I fist pumped the air. I put my phone into my pocket, and stopped to look into the mirrior beside the door, "good", i thought "i look good". I pushed open the door, locked it, closed it, and put the key in my back pocket. I was ready. They were on the 5th floor master suite. So i got on the elevator and went up to the 5th floor. And walked down the hallway looking at each door until i found one that said master suite.

It was the last door on the left. My heart stopped, i waited a few mins for my soul to come back to me. Than i knocked. My heart stopped again when i saw who opend the door. He stood their speechless, than attacked me with a huge hug. Than he pulled me inside. He was almost yelling "ICE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" i laughed he still had hold of my hand. i waited till he calmed down a little bit. "Me and thorn sang at a talent show and this music producer thought i was good at singing and gave me a record deal, so im gona be here a while!" He about screamed like a little girl. I had to laugh at that. I asked if he was home alone, and he said for a few hours but his little sister who was like 2 was sleeping. I smiled. I think he knew what i was gettting at. He gave me a tour of the suite. The last stop was his room.

It was dark green, and he had a star wars theme bed. All at once i rememberd why i had loved him. he let me go in first, he than closed the door behind him. I sat down on his bed and he came and layed down next to me. He than montioned for me to lay down next to him, i gave him a look like you crazy, he gave me a sad look back. His eyes welled up with tears "ice, you dont like me anymore do you?" He looked away. My heart sank "cherry, i love you still!, but im not gona lay down next to you! Were not dating..." he looked right into my eyes and smiled, he understood now. "Ice", he faked a british accent, "will you be my girlfriend" i laughed and leaned down and kissed him right on the cheek. No words were needed for that awnswer.

He looked straight into my eyes and his smile faded. But our brown eyes were locked. Expressionless faces. Than i just leaned into him and hugged him, i totally squashed myself up against his chest. "I missed you" was all i could get out. He laughed a little and said "i thought i was never going to see you again" he sighed, and i hugged him tighter. Than his little sister started crying, it sounded like it was from across the hall. I let go of him, and he got up, i followed him.

His little sisters room was across the hall, it was light purple and smellled like baby powder. He opend up the door and i follwed, he walked over to the crib and picked up and little blue bundle, she stopped crying as he said "dont cry, big brother cherry is here" my heart melted, and i contuined to walk over to where he was. He turned around and showed me a little girl with blue eyes and his color hair, she was adorable. "Awwww" i said and smiled. Cherry sighed and said "yup, this is my little 2 year old sis, her names holly, sorry she interuppted us..." he gave a nervous smile and flipped his hair out of his face, his hair now was almost covering his eyes. "Dont worry" i said, "i dont mind". She looked at me curiously cherry laughed and said "this is your brothers girl holly, her name is ice, can you say hi to ice?" I about died when he called me 'his' girl. Holly gave a smile and a sorta wave thing with her hand. I said hi to her. "Here, you hold her and i get her pacifier" he handed her to me "sure" i said. I sat down a little couch that was in the room, i think it was called a loveseat or something.

Cherry walked to the other side of the room where a dresser was, andd got out a purple pacifier that said "I 3 MY BRO" i thought it was cute. He sat down next to me and gave her the pacifier. I looked at him and he looked up at me and smiled "shes adorable isnt she?" He asked me and blushed. I laughed and said "so cute." He settled down closer to me. And put his arm around me. I sighed and smiled down on holly, who was curently falling back asleep in my arms. than he asked me something "if we ever had a daughter, what would we name her?" My heart stopped, i blushed, only to see that he was blushing to. "I guess we could name her ivy or dawn, something different.." he smiled and pointed at with the hand that wasnt on my shoulder and said "i like different names, thtd be cool" than i asked if we had a son. He smiled "blaze or bramble" "those sound great"

He looked down at holly, and i thought "wow, he seems like hed make a good dad" holly was almost asleep when he started acting weird. He took her back and put her down back in her crib and when he turned back to look at me he was biting his bottom lip, and he look worried. He looked like he was starting to sweat to. He told me to go out and back into his room. "Uhhh, ok" i said, and opend up the door and walked back into his room. I stood there, feeling like an idiot. He came out of hollys room and told me to close my eyes. I did. I heard him run to the room, which i rememberd as his parents room. I heard him slam a drawrer closed. And he ran back into his room, out of breath. He told me to open my eyes. And there he was, blushing, holding a necklace, i put my hand over my mouth, i was almost crying. I said "oh my god cherry thats beautiful" i choked on my words. He handed me it, he looked extremely embrassed!. I took it, it was a gold chain, with a little gold heart charm that had engraved into it "Cherry+Ice=Forever" the tears came down my face, he came over and hugged me tight around the waist, i put my arms around his neck and hugged him back he pulled away and offerd to put it on me, i nodded. I had stopped crying now. I gave it back to him and turned my back on him, i pulled my mid-length sorts curly black hair off my neck, and he put it on me. He clipped it and let the chain fall on my neck i picked up the little heart and smiled. Than he kissed me on the neck, which startled me. I heard him whisper sorry. And he walked to the front side of me. I let my hair down.

"Why are you sorry, im not used to being loved on.." he looked down, aviously embarassed "haha, ok" he smiled a little after he said that. I sat down on the little couch he had on his room, and he looked up, and at me, his eyes lit up. He asked me "remember that promise we made? Well i didnt break it al all! I havent even talked to the girls at my new school" my smile faded, i was remembering me and thorn. His smile faded, concern took over his eyes he walked up to me and stood in front of me "whats wrong..." he said. i whispered just loud enough for him to barely hear me "i...broke...that...promise" my eyes, again, stung with tears. "You what..." his voice was so sad, i didnt even wana see his face. I nodded. "Ice...i dont know what to say" i stood up, now, i regretted every second me and thorn had spent together. i was now a mix of sadness and anger. "I know what you want to say, go ahead and say it!, how dissapointed you are, how mad you are, break up with me if you want! I dont care!" I wasnt letting myself cry this time. I than saw him crying...and i realized tht i had been yelling in his face. He grabbed my shoulders and his eyes searched my face. I looked down. "Ice...who did you break the promise with?...im not dissapointed. Just heartbroken tht u loved another guy, and tht you wouldnt care if we broke up, tht hurts a lot, here" and he pointed to his heart.

I took a few moments than i sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to me "ill tell you, just promise me you wont say anything" he looked confused, but sat down. "Look, i regret doing everything with the guy i dated, we maked-out, we kissed once, we even had a sleep over at his house, but, i wish me and him had never gone out, i didnt like him, in the end i told him tht i broke a major promise to be with him and that i didnt love him, and never would. See, i didnt like him, i only liked what he did to me". Cherry nodded slowly, his tears had dried. "And who exactly was this 'guy'" he glared at me "uhhh, ya...know that one guy..." i stammerd. But he wanted a straight answer "ice tell me now, who did u date" "dont kill me" "why would i kill you?" "Cause the guy i dated was thorn!" I blurted out that line. His eyes widend and he gasped. Than he narrowed his eyes, he was ticked. "YOU DATED THORN, MY BESTFRIEND" he pushed me back and stormed out of the room. I sat their, i honestly hated myself right now. He was

gone,like,I had no clue where he had went. I layed on my stomach and put my arms over my head, and buried my face in my hands. "Great" i thought "ive ruined all chances of me and him being together". He came back around 5 minutes later, he quietly shut his door and i heard him sit on his bed. I didnt move. He sighed "ice-" i cut him off "i know, you hate me, and you never want to see me again" i got up "here, ill just leave now" and walked to the door.

"Please, no" is what he said "dont leave me, ice..." i stopped and just stood there, i still had my back turned, i thought of just leaving him there when he said "ice, dont leave, please dont leave, im not mad, please...ice please" his begging tone stopped me. I shed a single tear and turned around, i looked at the ground. I decided to apoligize "cherry, im am so sorry that i broke our promise, i regret everything i did with thorn. Really, i feel terrible about everyting" "ice come here!" He almost yelled it. I hesatiantly sat down next to him. "Ice, look at me, right into my eyes" i did as he said and his eyes werent mad, so i looked back down" "But, cherry, you were mad at me" "yeah, i was, but than i thought about it and you wana know what?" I was getting happier. "What" i whispered. "Id rather forgive you for a stupid mistake thats in the past, than lose you ice" i smiled a little, one of those smiles thats more of a smirk than a smile.

He moved his hand from where it was on my leg, to cover my hand with it which was on his bed. I looked up at him tht smirk still on my face. "Theres my girl, ice" he said, he was trying to cheer me up. I gave him a little giggle. "You know what." He said "i remember you being a lot more outgoing that one night you came over to my house and we kissed for the first time" "haha, and you were a lot more shy" i said, i stopped smiling, for he had started getting closer to me. He leaned toward my face, our brown eyes met and so did our lips. I than rememberd tht my parents would be home!. I pushed him away on the chest with my hand, he looked surprised. "What! Where are you going?" "Sorry cherry, really but my parents are gone be home soon, ill se ya tomorrow?" "Oh, yeah my parents to!" He stood up and walked with me to the door. I opend it and he stopped me "tomorrow at 3 in the lobby" "sorry, im gona be in the studio until 4" "oh, uhhh, ill just stop in sometime around 5, that okay?" I smiled "great" and i kissed him on the cheek and he blushed and said bye "bye" i said, and left.

I got into my hotel room, and around 15 minutes later, my parents came home. I sighed and thought "man, i cut tht close" and i soon went to bed.

Authors note: i hope youre enjoying it. I know this one was a very shocking and dramatic part. Sorry for any misspellings and puncaution errors(:


	5. part 5

Recap Of Part 4: I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed, we said bye, and i walked out. I got into my hotel room and around 15 minutes later my parents came back. "Whew" i thought, "i cut that close". And i soon went to bed.

Part 5:  
>I woke up to my mom telling me that it was time to go. I was confused for a moment, i didnt remember that i was in LA, and that cherry was 2 floors above me. Than i rememberd and jumped out of bed and got dressed. We left around 12, which meant id be in the studio around 4 and a half hours. I wonderd what i was going to do there.<p>

My parents and I walked into the lobby, giving the lobby person our spare key. Than we walked to the studio. It took like 20 minutes, i asked why we had walked and my mom said it saved money and that its good exercise. Yeah right. So we got to the studio, it was about a 3 story builiding, it looked kinda old, and their was somebody inside rocking out on a gutair. We walked in. It looked a lot nicer on the inside than it did on the outside. Mr.k was waiting by the front desk that was there, he smiled and shook my hand "ahhh, ice, we got a lot of work to do" i smiled. He told my parents to sit in a room he called the 'family' room. There was what looked like another set of parents sitting their.

He led me down the hall, and up a stair case, and about halfway down that hallway, stopped and pointed to what the door said. I gasped, it said "Recording Studio Of Ice Peppen". He laughed and i excitedly opened the door. It had a recording studio in the corner, and a whole table full of controls, and there was a couch to, and what was better was that if somebody sat on the couch, they couldnt see into the studio. Theyre was also a other door across the room, i asked what that was. He said that i should go see for myself as he turned on the controll table. I timidy walked over to the door and opened it, on one side was empty hangers where you could hang your coat, and on the other side was a mini fridge, and a mini microwave. I smiled, i could keep a stash of pop in here.

Mr.k told me to get in the studio, so i went in and closed the door and walked up to the microphone, he than pushed a button and his voice filled the room "put the headphones over one ear, like you see in movies or something..." he was distracted as he messed with the control table. When he finally looked up, he said "okay, lets do a little bruno mars, how about it will rain". I nodded and he set the track, i closed my eyes as i alwas did and started singing. When i hit the last note and looked at him, he was smiling, his voice filled the room again "kid, perfect, you stay here, ill be right back" and he walked out of the room. When he came back, he had my parents with him and this guy who had black hair all slicked back, and looked like he was in his early twenties. Mr.k pushed the button again "ice, this is the manager, his name is Mr. Noose, and , this is Ice Peppen. The one I told you about." nodded and looked at me through narrowed eyes. He reminded me of simon cowell in a way.

pushed the button this time, "Ice, can you do a little Avril Lavigine?" I nodded. "Ok" he smiled "how about the song 'what the hell" "uhhh, ok" i said slowly, i knew my parents wouldnt approve, they were sitting on the couch. Mr.k hit the track and i started. When the song wad over, looked the same as he did before, i smiled nervously. Than started clapping, and i couldnt help but say "thank you". He said with no expression "sweetie, you are amazing, i hope that we can help you go far" and he smiled for the first time, so i smiled poitely back. Than he let off the button and said something to Mr.k. mr.k widend his eyes in surprise, when left, mr.k came in and said to me "ice, he likes your voice a lot, and thats not usual of him" i smiled and said "well than" than mr.k said that was all for today. It was shorter than i had expected my session to be a lot longer what would i do until 5 when cherry stopped by?.

We took a taxi back to the hotel, and i immedialtely said i had to go to the bathroom, which i didnt, i got into my moms makeup bag and took out one of her eyeliner pens. Than i came out and asked if i could walk around the hotel, they said yes as long as i was back in under an hour. As i closed the door i fist pumped the air again. When i got on the elevator, i was the only one on, i looked in the mirriors that were the walls, and put on the eyeliner. Than i put it back into my pocket. And walked up to cherrys door, and knocked, his dad awnserd and he looked at me funny. So i said "hi, is cherry here" and he laughed and said "oh,you must be ice, cherrys been talking about you non stop" i laughed and blushed a little. Than his dad turned and called cherrys name, and cherry came running. When he saw me he stopped, and started walking up towards me, his dad said not to be long. Cherry walked out into the hallway with me and closed the door. I smiled as he took my hand. "Ice, you look HOT" i blushed really red "oh, thanks" "but its not your style..." i laughed "i know, im just wearing it today!" He look relieved "haha, ok" than i came up with a plan "hey cherry, how about you bring your parents over to my place when you come and our parents can hang, and we could come back here!"

His eyes lit up "your a genious, you know that right?" I smiled and hugged him. Than he said he had to go and that he would see me at 5. i wiped off the eyeliner in the elevator. When i walked into my hotel room, my parents were surprised i was back so early, than i told them my plan. "Hey, we arent doing anything tonight right?" My mom nodded "yeah, why do you ask?" "Uhhh, i ran into cherry as i was walking around and he asked if he could bring him and his parents over around 5 to hang out tonight..." i held my breath, hoping they would say yes" they both looked at eachother like, what should we do? Than my dad said "it wont hurt anybody, i dont care" my mom nodded in agreement. And i jumped in the air and about yelled "yes!" They looked me as if i was crazy.

It was around 4 when i decided to take a shower. And at around 4:30 i got out, i had set out my 'rockstar' outfit. I straightned my hair, ande clipped a peacock feather in my hair. I looked in the mirrior and hoped cherry would like it. It was almostly exactly 5 when i heard a knock on the door, my parents turned the tv off as i went and got the door. I opened it up to see cherry, standing in front of his parents, his mom was holding holly. "Hi cherry, come on in Mr and Mrs. Thachet (Ta-Chet)" they both smiled and i stepped out of the way so they could come, as our parents were introducing ourselves, cherry pulled me aside, "hey, i got a plan..." i nodded for him to go on. "I have a game console, just say that you like playing that game console, ill say i have one and well leave, simple" he smiled really big. "Yes, genious" i whisperd. Than we walked over and stood next to our parents as if we werent about to escape or anything.

The parents got out cards and started playing some card game, while me and cherry sat on my bed, being careful not to make it avious we were together. Than he nodded to me, signaling that wed better hurry with the plan. So i said loud enough to get everyones attention "man, i really love playing that PS2!" Cherry was holding back laughter than he said "yeah, i wish we could play some right now" he winked at me, my heart melted. His parents looked over and his mom said "well, honey, dont you have a PS2 you brought with you?" He nodded. "Well, if its alright with ices parents i wouldnt mind giving you the spare key so that you could play it" cherry said "no way" so fake, i thought that we were gona get caught. My mom raised an eyebrow at me "ice would that be okay?" "Sure" is all i said. Both our dads didnt care. His mom got out the spare key, and cherry took it. As soon as we got out into the hallway, we highfived, we were finally free.

We literally ran to the elevator, and than to his suite. He unlocked it and let me in first. Than he gently closed it, i went to speak, but he put his hand over my mouth and put his finger up to his lips, shushing me. He than took his hand away, i whispered 'what was that for?" He looked iffy, "well, uhh, were not alone this time" my heart sank a little. "Who is with us?" "My uncle, but hes out on the couch and hell just sleep, but than theres his son, blaze...hes an 8 year old devil" i smiled. "We can take on an 8 year old, i promise". He hugged me real quick, and he took my hand and led me to his bedroom, thats when he noticed i was still wearing the necklace he gave me. He gasped "your wearing thee necklace!" I laughed "yeah i am" just than i heard the door open, cherry took his hand off my hand quick, and looked to see who it was. He sighed and his face fell, i looked to see who it was, a little kid, who had cherrys hair and skin color, but kinda greyish eyes stood there, staring at me. Cherry stepped in front of me, he went to say something, but blaze was alerady talking "omg!, does my aunt and uncle know you have a girl over, is she your wife, is she your girlfriend, have you guys kissed yet, what are you gona do now" i sighed, he was alerady annoying me. Cherry looked ticked, he started saying through clenched teeth "blaze, were just friends, now leave, now before i hurt you" i have never heard cherry actually threathen anyone before. Blaze looked at me curiosly, than came at me screaming, i started taking steps back, cherry picked him up and placed his hand over his mouth, and set him outside the door and closed it. "Told you he was a devil" "yeah, i get that" my heart was racing. He came over and put his hand on my shoulder and asked "you okay?" I nodded. He than hugged me just to make sure i was.

Than he sat on the little couch and i went and sat down next to him, he put his arm around me and i leaned on his shoulder. It was kinda awkard silence, until he started humming something, "hey that sounds famillar?" He grinned "it should" i thought for a second longer. "Thats the song i wrote about you!" He started laughing "you bet it is" than he started singing it, in a really high pitched voice, and pourpsely making it sound terrible. I looked at him weird, and he said "what you dont like my impersanation of you?" He was holding back a smile "what, you gerk" i almost yelled and i playfully punched him in the shoulder. He than smiled and said "you asked for it!" And i got up and ran to get something to hit him with, i grabbed one of his mini pillows he had, he grabbed one to and i said "may the force be with you" and as i swung my pillow around made lightsaber noises, he did the same. He hit my 'lightsaber' out of my hand. And i ran, only to be cornerd against a wall, he started hitting me with it, not hard, but it still had power. He stopped and looked at me, we both breathing kinda hard. When he took a few steps closer to me, and hugged me, he beant down and kissed me on the neck. Than looked at me, and our eyes closed, and before i realized anything, we were kissing. His hands went from being around my neck, somehow down to my waist. My arms were still around his neck, and than i blushed bright red, his hands were now touching my butt. And we were kissing like that, me up against a wall. Until i heard the door, open, i opend my eyes and so did he. And i think we both knew who . cherry got his hands of my butt, and slowly turned around. I peeked around cherry.

Sure enough standing there, wide eyed, with one hand over his mouth was blaze. Cherry looked back at me, i could see the fear in his eyes "ice, im sorry, i shouldhave locked the door, hes gona tell every living soul, were doomed" i thought a second "wait" i said to cherry, and i walked over to blaze. And bent down to his level, i talked in a voice you talk to a baby in. "Blaze, what did you just see?" Blaze looked at me i looked back at cherry, who had the same expression. Blaze tapped me on the shoulder and i turned to see what he had to say "yes blaze" he smiled "i saw you and cherry hugging" i got a little worried "is that all you saw" "yeah, violent hugging, you guys are weird" i looked into blazes eyes "blaze, you cant tell anyone that you saw us violently hugging" he smiled "why" "because, yes, people would think were weird and make fun of us" blaze thought for a moment. I looked back at cherry who shrugged. So i looked back at blaze who said "okay, ice i wont tell about you guys hugging" i sighed "thanks blaze" he hugged me and ran out.

I turned around to see cherry staring at me in amazement. "What?" I asked him. "I dont know who that kid was, just a second ago" i laughed. I walked over to him, and hugged him he put his arms around my neck as he always did. Than he looked at me kinda embarassed "oh my gosh im so so sorry!" I looked at him confused. "I grabbed your butt when we kissed! I am sorry!" I smiled "cherry, you apologize to much, you were fine. I dont care" he grinned "so you dont care?" He took his arms off my neck and put them around my waist so that his hands were once again, on my butt. "How do you like that ice?" I smiled "haha, fine thank you" he just looked into my eyes. And we stood there, what felt like forever. Until he said "you are beautiful, ice, i love you" ok, right at that second, part of me died. I pulled him closer to me and said "i love you to".

He let go of me and yawned. Which made me yawn, so than he yawned again. "Man am i tired he said" than i noticed how tired i was to. "Me to" was all i could say. I took his hand and led him to his bed. I layed down first, then he came and layed down behind me. He put himself as close as he could to me, and put his arm around my stomach. And thats how we fell asleep.

I woke up first, i heard banging on a door, i sat up confused. That it all came back to me, and i looked at cherry who was still sleeping. I hit his stomach and he rolled over saying "im tired, leave me alone" i rolled him back over onto his back, "cherry" i said, "somebodys at the door" his eyes bolted open. And he was across the room and out thee door in a few seconds. I quickly followed him. When i cought up to him, he was opening the door, two sets of angry parents were standing there. "Young man" his father started "weve been banging on this door for a few minutes, where were you?" Cherry looked at me...i just looked back clueless he finally spoke "uhhh, me and ice had the volume on the game turned up really loud and ice said she heard something so i turned it down and thats when i heard the banging, and came running" i sighed, i hope theyd believe it. His fatherr softened a little, "oh" is what he said. And my parents didnt look as angry anymore to.

My parents said it was around 12 at night. So i went with them back home. I got into my pajamas and went to bed. I woke up when it was just dawn. I got up and awnsered the door, it was cherry, he was wearing a t-shirt and scooby-doo pajama bottoms. He whispered that he wanted to show me something. I  
>Quickly just wrote a note saying i went for a walk. Slipped a jacket on and left. We went to the elevator and went to the top floor, than went up to the roof. The sun was about to rise. We both just stood there until he held both my hands and we stood there until he said, "ice, im leaving today" my heart sank, i was loosing him again. "Ohhh, uhh, ok" was all i could get out. He put his face closer to mine and i whispered "cherry, i love you" he smiled and we kissed, he paused and said "i love you to" and we kissed again, the sun than came up. He hugged me and thats how we stayed, in eachothers arms. and I wanted to stay like that forever. But he let go and said "goodbye", i whispered bye. Cherry walked back into the hotel, i stayed there until i saw his car pull away. He was gone, again. <p>


End file.
